Previously, many types of braces have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to strengthen and stiffen a body member, such as a leg. In most cases this brace adds structure that is hinged and pivoted in the same places as required by human movement. Other prior art teaches an elastic or pneumatic support to inhibit movement. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that directly read on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,370,978 Palumbo Feb. 1, 1983 4,366,813 Nelson Jan. 4, 1983 4,144,881 Chappell Mar. 20, 1979 4,089,064 Chandler, Jr. May 16, 1978 3,923,045 Talati et al Dec. 2, 1975 3,799,159 Scott Mar. 26, 1974 3,203,285 Schmidt Aug. 31, 1965 2,632,440 Hauser et al Mar. 24, 1953 2,111,018 Ahler Mar. 15, 1938 2,107,095 Wagner Feb. 1, 1938 ______________________________________
Palumbo teaches a pad knee brace having separate resilient pads located to support specific areas related to extensor mechanism problems.
Nelson discloses a similar device as above, except resilient elongated stays are located in pockets to provide lateral support.
Chappell utilizes a prosthetic device formed of interlocking crescent shaped discs locked in a chain manner with tongue and grooved relationship limiting the movement to a single plane.
Chandler, Jr. employes a light elastomeric fabric material in conjunction with a second set of fabrics attached to stockings with an overlying knee grip providing support in the knee area with a tension load in the fiber connecting material to the wearers waist.
Talati et al practices an ambulation device for hemiplegics having a torso-encircling band and shaft for rotation about the longitudinal axis.
Scott applies a hydraulic knee flexion device, which is flexible when unlocked, however, contains a hydraulic system holding a cable immovable permitting a spring to bend when flexion is desired.
Schmidt teaches a wrench utilizing a plurality of handle segments adapted to be interlocked and engaged with each other utilizing a flexible cable that is secured to the wrench head and extends through the handle segments. The segments are configured to have one side longer than the other and are interlocking allowing a variety of rotational orientations depending upon the rotational position of each individual handle segment relative to each other. The cable is tensioned by a threaded extensible member screwed into a bushing, shortening the cable in relation to the length of the total segments, thereby causing a rigid handle to be formed.
Hauser et al practices a leg and joint lock permitting crippled individuals to walk. The damaged leg is enclosed from the thigh to the ankle with a double acting joint following the normal bending action at the knee.
Ahler employes a belt to be worn around the waist with a pivoted spring loaded structural upper section with a support plate connecting to a leg brace above the pivot point for vertically swinging the leg brace in a forward striding motion.
Finally, Wagner takes advantage of a brace with a lower and upper section having a foot saddle pivotally mounted on the lower section. A knee joint connects the two together and contains single discs on one end journalled thereon.